Just you and me
by Sassytripleh
Summary: This is about a young girl, Alexandra, who accidentally meets Paul when she least expected it. What will happen when these two people find their way into each other?
1. Nice to meet you

"Woah, quite a day has been, finally it's over!" I said as i took my jacket off and got inside the bar where my best friend and I used to hang out.

Filling tons of paperwork, my demanding boss yelling every 5 minutes, telling me that we were behind the clock, when we actually weren't, having Thomas -my boyfriend- calling me all the time and interrupting me from my work, the day was full of things to do but finally I got the chance to take a few drinks to relax and get in the mood to party the whole weekend.

"Yeah, we're lucky Mr. Sanders didn't make us stay late on this one, last time I got home at 11:00." my best friend, Emma said as she was looking on the menu and wondered what would she have to drink. Emma and I met when we were kids and since that moment we are partners in crime. We have shared all the secrets, she has been for me in my break ups, in my happy moments, and I've been for her in her sad and happy moments as well.

"Hey, your phone it's not going to ring just because you are staring at it." Emma laughed and I gave her a sad smile. To be honest, my boyfriend and i weren't in the best place and he called me this morning to tell me he wanted to talk and make things right. I was nervous because I didn't know what to expect, I mean, I love Thomas, but he has been acting so weird lately, I had a hunch that he was cheating on me but I didn't have any proof to accuse him.

We waited 40 minutes and Thomas never showed up, he wouldn't answer my call or texts and I was pretty annoyed already.

"Look, let's have a good time, you can talk to Thomas later, he's probably stuck at work."

"Maybe, but he could have called me and tell me he wasn't going to be on time instead of making me look like a stupid waiting for him."

"Good news you're not alone and come on, the music's good, we're having a good time here!"

"Yeah, it's pretty good but I really wanted to see him today. I haven't told you this but, Thomas and I aren't in the same page lately, he's acting weird lately, and getting angry over any stupid thing, he's probably cheating on me or something"

"Damn Alex, why didn't you tell me this any sooner? You know you can tell me everything."

"I know, Emma, I just wanted to be sure, i'm not fan of jumping to conclusions, and I wanted to confront him, so we can come clean about everything."

"If that bastard is cheating on you I swear, I'll kick his ass" and Emma took the empty bottle of her beer and said "see, I'll hit his head with this!"

"Oh Emma please, stop it" and I laughed. Emma was getting drunk, so we needed to leave the bar before she started to talk nonsense.

"Emma, hey, wait for me here, I'll go to the bathroom and then we'll go home." I got up and went to the restroom to wash up and clear my head. As I was going out of the restroom, I accidently pushed a man in front of me, because I was distracted texting Thomas and checking my phone.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry" I told the man as he turned around

"Don't worry, it's okay. Phones tend to do that often" he said as he gave me a warm smile, and that was the moment when I knew that this man was different, I mean, I didn't even knew him, but something inside me told me he was special.

"Oh I'm so rude, my name is Paul, what's yours?" and he offered me his hand

"My name is Alexandra, but everyone calls me Alex, nice to meet you Paul." and I shook his hand, it felt so powerful, of course, the guy was like 6'5 tall, and so strong, it came to my mind he was some athlete, a gorgeous one, by the way.

"Do you come here often?" Paul asked putting his gorgeous hazel eyes on me and waiting for my answer

"Yeah, I come here every friday, you know, the happy hour and stuff, besides I work nearby and it's the best place to relax after a long day."

"Sure it is, I hope to see you around Alexandra." Paul said goodbye and he left to his table where he was sitting with some other friends. As I walked to the table where Emma and I was sitting, I felt someone looking at me, when I looked up, Paul was looking right at me, and I couldn't avoid the blush that was turning my face red like a tomato.

"Alex, who's the guy that is staring at you? Do you know him?" Emma looked confused, because Paul and I were exchanging smiles across the place.

"Uhmm, he is… I… well… Yes I know him, I mean I knew him like 5 minutes ago." I managed to say "his name is Paul, I accidently pushed him while I was walking out of the restroom"

"You dirty girl, flirting already with the man and you just know him 5 minutes ago."

"I am not flirting with anybody, I have a boyfriend, come on, let's go Emma, before you start saying I was making out with him in the restroom"

"Oh god Alex did you!?" Emma looked at me amazed when I told her that

"Jesus Christ no! Come on, just, let's go home, the intense work at the office made something to your brain." I laughed, and while I took my jacket I felt someone grabbing my shoulder and when I looked up, it was Paul behind me.

"Uhmm, Alex, I couldn't let you leave without asking your number, if that's okay with you."

"No, it's no problem, here" and I wrote it down my number in a piece of napkin, like old times

"I'll call you, and maybe we could talk more about why phones push people all the time" he said with that smile that made me weak

"I'll be waiting for that call, I will try not to push anybody while I wait for it" i told Paul and then I went back to Emma

"Woah, did the gorgeous blond man asked you on a date or something?" Emma said as she looked at me.

"Emma, he just asked for my number, trust me, he's not going to call, and if he does I'm not going out with him, I mean I have a boyfriend."

"Alex, don't lie to yourself please, you saw that man, he's clearly asking you out, and if you don't solve things with Thomas, your athletic hottie may get a chance."

"Oh please Emma, leave it alone." and Emma and I headed our way home.


	2. We'll see what happens

The sunlight woke me up. It was 8:00, I decided to jump out of bed and make breakfast. Before I rushed to the kitchen I took my phone to call one more time my irresponsible almost ex-boyfriend Thomas… It rang three times and… Nothing, he hadn't picked up.

Eggs, bacon, toasted bread, coffee, everything was ready, I wasn't in the mood to have breakfast so I just took the coffee. After breakfast was ready I took a shower and decided to pay Thomas a visit, I was no fool, I knew something was going on and I was about to put an end to it.

When I arrived at Thomas's place, i took the key and opened the door -yes, we had each other keys in case we might need it sometime- everything was in silent but I knew he was in the apartment because I saw his car in the parking lot.

"Thomas, Thomas where are you? We need to talk now!" I said knocking his bedroom door.

I opened the door and saw my boyfriend, well, my ex-boyfriend now, naked in bed with another girl.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK THOMAS!?" I yelled and the tears were coming down my face.

"Alex, Alex baby I can explain this i swear, it's just…" he tried to say as he was grabbing his pants from the floor

"No Thomas, there's nothing you can explain to me. Apparently I mean nothing to you, because throw our relationship away just because you wanted to get laid. Ugh you're such a pig." I said as I left his room and walked towards the door

"Baby I swear it's not important to me, this means nothing to me, I… I love you, y'know, this was a mistake but I'm very sorry" he begged me as he was holding my arm

"Give me my key back, please. There's nothing to discuss here. Don't you ever dare to call me again or show up in my place. If sex was more important to you than me, then you will understand that the commitment I did to myself is more important to me than you." I said as more tears were running down my face

"Alex I swear I'm sorry" Thomas said with a broken voice and I just left and never looked back.  
-

As I walked towards my car I received a text message:

 _Hey, where are you? Btw this breakfast is delicious! -Em_

I smiled at the screen and wiped out my tears and texted Emma back:

 _I'm omw home now, I'll explain to you when I get home._

I put my phone away and got into my car. I wasn't angry, I mean, yes I was, when I saw him with the girl on his bed, but then I felt disappointed, Thomas knew why we never had sex, I told myself I wanted to wait for the right moment, and I thought he understood that, but apparently he didn't. Now I see all he wanted from me was jump into my pants.

"Hey Alex, where were you so early, I didn't even heard you when you left" Emma said as she was typing in her laptop, finishing a project.

"Uhm… I… I… I was at Thomas's" I said, but I wasn't in the mood to talk about it and explain her the whole thing, I mean she's my best friend, roommate and partner in crime but I didn't feel like dealing with the Thomas thing now.

"So… Did you talk to him about yesterday?" Emma looked at me waiting for a long answer

"We… It wasn't really much to talk about…" I said avoiding her look that could bring up all the answers in the world

"Alex… I know you so much, and I know when something is wrong with you, so why don't you tell me?"

"Emma, I… I can't do this now, i'll go to bed again and we discuss it over lunch okay?"

"See, I know you're not okay, you never go to sleep again after you're up, but I'll wait until lunch. Don't make me torture you to get an answer."

I smiled as I walked to my room, I took my shoes and jacket off and I jumped into the bed…  
-

"Hey, Alex… Alex are you up?" Emma said as she climbed to my bed to check up on me

"Well I am now, what's up?" I said while I rubbed my eyes

"Your phone wouldn't stop ringing so I answer it, this guy, Paul asked for you, I told him you were asleep but he sounded very determined to talk to you…"

"Oh shit!" I said as I rushed to the kitchen to find my phone. I dialed back, and waited…

"Hey pretty girl, how are you?" Paul's sexy voice said on the other side of the line

"I'm fine, what about you?"

"Oh you know, the typical, trying not to bump into people who are busy texting"

He made me smile and it felt so good, everything on him was so good, and I just couldn't understand, I met the guy yesterday and i feel like I've known him my entire life

"Well, that's pretty good, don't you think" I said as I blushed, Emma was staring at me with her 'you are going to tell me what's going on' look on her face

"So… I was thinking and… perhaps if you don't have any plans for tonight… we could go out, you know… If… If you want to…" he sounded pretty nervous and I froze for a second - _HE IS ACTUALLY ASKING ME TO GO OUT-_ i thought

"Uhm, it sounds good to me. What time and place and I'll be there" I said as I played with my hair.

"No, I'll pick you up at 8:00. I'll take you to a restaurant, and then we'll see what happens" Paul said and I could feel the dirty mean in that sentence.

"Okay, fine, but just for you to know I am black belt in jujitsu" I said trying to mess with him

"Good, I have a thing for girls who can take control in _**any**_ situation" he said lowering his voice tone.

 _Jesus, this man is making me shake with his words and he hasn't touched me yet._

"It's good to know that, i'll text you my address, see you at 8:00"

"See you at 8:00 then… Oh and don't forget your black belt, you might need it tonight" Paul said and he hung up.

 _Oh my god, did he just said he's actually going to sleep with me tonight._

"So… who was the mysterious person that made you blush the entire conversation?" Emma said with her judgy face

"It was… It… It's just a friend Emma" I managed to say as I went to the fridge to grab a bottle of water

"Alex, you and I are friends, and you don't blush every time I talk to you it's… OMG THAT'S THE GUY FROM THE BAR I COULD FEEL IT!"

And my face betrayed me once again and I blushed, "Emma, come on, he's just a friend"

"Well, that 'just a friend' of yours has a special thing that makes you blush every five seconds. Moving on… why are you dating with the hottie? If Thomas finds out..."

"I honestly don't care what Thomas thinks, besides, I can go out with anyone, Thomas is not my father." I said trying to avoid that explanation that I owe her, but it was impossible, Emma is not the type of person that let things go.

"Wait you broke up with him?" Emma said waiting for my answer

"Yes. I did." I said

"What happened?" Emma said with concern as she sat down by my side

"I went to his place, so we could talk things out, and when I walked in I saw him in his room with another girl… It was so hard to me, because I loved him, and he betrayed my trust…"

"Oh Alex… Thomas is a piece of trash he doesn't deserve any woman. He hurt your feelings but it doesn't mean that you're going to cry over him, besides, you have a date tonight and you must look gorgeous, maybe the hottie can help you put that bastard in the past" Emma said laughing

"Stop it Emma, first, Thomas is in the past to me, second, his name is Paul not hottie and third I'm not using Paul to bounce back from my situation with Thomas, he's a nice person"

"Well you may not be looking for love but who knows what happen between you two" Emma said with a smirk in her face.

"We will see then" I said drinking my water.


	3. I'd love to see you again

So what do you think? The black dress or the white blouse with the red skirt?" I said as I looked myself in the mirror holding both outfits

"Alex I don't know you look good in both, just pick one, after all, your clothes are going to end up in his floor" Emma said with a smirk on her face

"God Emma, can you stop making everything sexual, please?" I said as I threw her my black dress

Emma kept texting in her phone as I couldn't decide the outfit for the night. I had mixed feelings, I mean, I was hurt because of what happened earlier at Thomas's but I was so excited to go out with Paul whom I met yesterday. I was curious to know who Paul was, what he did for living, so I took my laptop and googled his name. His name popped up in the screen, the guy was freaking successful in business industry, with 32 years old, the man had his own company and was his own boss, he was in the list of "30 and rich", he had this fancy life even he had his own episode on MTV Cribs. Wow.

"Emma, would you mind to come here?" I said without taking my eyes off the screen

"What's up?" Emma said

"Here, read this" I said pointing the screen of my laptop

"Come on, let me see that" Emma took my laptop and started reading it. "Woah Alex" she said looking at me

I kept in silence without knowing what to say.

"Wow you look… Stunning" Paul said as he looked at me when I opened the door

"Thanks, you don't look bad yourself, seat anywhere you want, let me grab my purse" I responded as I let him in

"You have a nice place" Paul said looking at the balcony

"Thanks, you may see more of it eventually" I said teasing him

"And i'm looking forward that opportunity" Paul responded with a smirk on his face

"Shall we?"

"After you"

"So how a incredibly successful business man ends up asking me, a simple mortal on a date?" I said messing with Paul

"It seems that someone did her homework… After you bumped into me I decided I wanted to know more about you, I knew that I was making the right choice, besides you didn't react like crazy when I talked to you"

"So… You asked me out because I didn't know who you were…"

"No, I asked you out because I think you're pretty, and you always seem to have a smart answer to everything"

I laughed, and looked at him, he's certainly different, different from Thomas, from every guy that tried to be with me, I wasn't sure what Paul intentions were, but I was willing to take the risk to find out, after all, I had nothing to lose.

We arrived to the restaurant, Paul politely asked for his table. The waiter led us to a small place, with a table, and candles everywhere, pretty romantic to be a first date. - _Thomas definitely would never do that for me_ \- I said to myself

"Here we are, I hope you like it, I wasn't sure if it was too much or not and I…" Paul managed to say

"Paul, it's perfect, no one would ever do that for me" I said holding his hand

"I'm glad you liked it" Paul said showing a flashing smile. "You told me you work nearby the Mike's bar"

"Yes, I do, I work at Dawson & Stu firm"

"You're a kid, how did you end up working for that firm?" Paul asked intrigued to know more

"I may look young but don't let that fool you, I was the first in my class, I graduated with honors, the firm was recruiting interns so I decided to give it a try and here I am"

"I always say that being young does not mean we're not capable of doing great things, y'know?"

"Paul, it seems that you've achieved all that you've ever wanted and only with 32 years old, those are my career goals"

"Well, you're on the right track, so young and working on an important firm like Dawson & Stu, you have a brilliant future."

I blushed for the fifth time in the night. This guy seems to appreciate what I do, most of the guys just compliment your looks but he was focusing on the thing that really matter, compared to Thomas, this guy was perfection, not because he was rich, but because he knew how to treat a lady.

Everything was perfect until my phone started buzzing, I took it out and when I saw who was calling I rolled my eyes and put it back in my purse.

"Is everything okay? Am I getting you into trouble?" Paul said

"No, it's just… It's nothing, it doesn't matter, let's enjoy this amazing dinner."

My phone didn't stop buzzing so I decided to turn it off, Thomas had called me like 10 times in a row. What made him think that I wanted anything to do with him. After this morning Thomas was long gone of my mind

"It seems someone is trying to reach you so badly, do you need to answer it?"

"Paul… I wasn't honest with you, when you asked for my number I thought you were just messing with me, and I never thought you would asked me on a date, and I… I had a boyfriend, until this morning I'm sorry I didn't tell you that on the first place."

Paul looked at me with no expression in his face, but after he heard the 'I had a boyfriend' his face were back to be the same before I said that

"What happen to your ex-boyfriend?"

"He's a liar and a cheating bastard, and I don't usually trash talk about people, but it's the truth."

"If he cheated on you then he doesn't know how special you are, and he doesn't deserve a woman like you, or any woman in general"

I was so amazed with his manners and the way he was treating me, he made me feel special. No one had made me feel like that. After some small talk, he paid for the meal and we left.

"Would you like to take a walk?" Paul said and he offered me his hand

"Yes, I'd love to." I said and I took his hand, we walked to the park nearby in silence.

We stopped and he looked at me, with those hazel eyes that could made any woman fall for him just looking at them for one second. He cupped my face with his hands and then I felt his soft lips on mine, everything felt in slow motion, every single second of the kiss, and it was a soft and kind kiss, a very romantic kiss.

"I'd love to see you again, if you're okay with that." Paul said breaking the kiss and still holding my face

"Of course, I'd love to see you again." I said kissing him back again.

All the way back home, he held my hand as he drove and it felt so good, he had me under a spell and I wanted to stay in it as long as I could. When we got home, he opened the door for me and walked me to the hall. We kissed back again and he turned to leave.

"Good night baby girl, I'll call you tomorrow" he said as he left

"Good night Paul." I said as I waited for him to leave.


	4. And you keep insisting

The date was perfect, I couldn't have asked for more. Paul was such a gentleman, he made me feel like a princess, but the thing that I would never forget is that kiss. It was so soft, sweet and innocent, like the kisses you see in those romantic movies, it was so perfect, and I remember every second of it. That night I couldn't sleep, replaying the whole date in my head, this man was taking my heart away. Something inside me made text him, after all I was wide awake like an obsessed teenager:

 _'Sorry to bother you, but thanks for the dinner, it was amazing, and you were amazing too. -Alex'_

Ten seconds later I get a reply from Paul, I smiled like a fool to the screen and I rushed to open the text message:

 _'Thanks baby girl, I'm looking forward too see you again, maybe on monday? -P.'_

I blushed and I couldn't help myself but reply right away:

 _'Monday works perfect for me. Good night Paul -Alex'_

Few seconds later I got his response:

 _'Okay, monday it is, sleep tight baby, I wish I could be right next to you. -P'_

And again my face was red, without noticing it, I fell asleep with my phone in my chest.

"Alex, come on, we're late, we have a meeting don't you remember!" Emma said passing like a tornado through the living room and picking up her things. I slowly got up, and yawning I walked to the bathroom. I was so late that I took the first thing I saw in the closet and ran away, Emma was mad at me because we had to present a project, some major clients were coming and we were late.

"I'm sorry Emma, lunch's on me today"

"You better save this one Matthews, this is a big shot, we can't allow any mistakes on this"

Whenever Emma calls me Matthews i'm in trouble, she barely says my last name, and when she does, I know she's being dead serious.

Later at work, we managed to present our project and the clients seemed to be happy about the offer, I was happy because my boss wasn't going to kill me and neither Emma.

"Hey, I told you we got this, they're going to close the deal because it's an amazing offer, no one can refuse it!" I said smiling at Emma who was focused on some paper work in her desk

"I don't understand how you save it at last minute, but i'm glad you did it"

"I know, I know, it's a special talent that I have" I said bragging about the amazing ability I had from saving my ass at the last minute. Suddenly I got distracted by my phone, it was a message from Thomas, saying he wanted to talk to me, just seeing his number on my phone makes me sick, the guy couldn't take a no for an answer and he was pushing the situation, Thomas knew me very well, and whenever I lost my temper things don't end up well.

"Why that face all the sudden? You were so excited a second ago and now your mood is gone, is everything okay?" Emma said as she turned off her computer

"Nah, it's just Thomas, he called me when I was out with Paul and then again he called me, I told him we have nothing to discuss, but he keeps insisting"

"Maybe you should talk to him, tell him that whatever was between you two is over now"

"Yeah, it seems I have to do that, I hate the fact that I have to see him again, just hearing his name makes me sick. I'll deal with him after work."

5 reports, 2 coffees and few conversations later, Emma and I were on our way home after a long day at the office, I decided to meet Thomas that night to put an end to it, I was no longer interested in him, and he needed to know.

Thomas and I met in a restaurant nearby my place, it was quiet so it was perfect to talk, but to be honest, I just was going to make myself clear, I wasn't expecting to have a lovely talk with the man who chose his sexuals desires over me.

"Hey Alex, y-you look gorgeous" Thomas said nervous and waiting for my response.

"Thanks, but I'm not here to receive any compliments. I just wanted to tell you something" I told Thomas as he sat up.

All the sudden I feel a tap in my shoulder, and when I turned around it was Paul behind me.

"Hello Alexandra, what a coincidence to see you here." He said with his stunning smile "How are you gorgeous?"

I blushed, and the fact that Thomas was getting upset made me blush even more. "Oh, I'm fine, what about you, what brings you here?"

"Some business things, I was about to call you to see if you wanted to have dinner but..."

"Hi, I'm Thomas, the boyfriend" said Thomas interrupting Paul.

I felt so embarrassed, Thomas clearly wanted to make an scene and I was not in the mood for it.

"Cut the crap Thomas, I don't need you making a drama, you know very well why I called you, and what I told you at your place it's still what I think, I'm not changing my mind about it, just I would appreciate if you didn't call me or text me, have a good life" I said as I stood up and left the restaurant.

"So you're the clown that had replaced me, just because you're wearing a nice suit and have that fake smile all over your face it doesn't mean that you can go after my girl." Thomas said getting up and pushing Paul. Paul was getting angry but he tried to keep it cool.

"Man, I'm not trying to fight you, the lady said she doesn't want anything to do with you and you should respect her decision, why don't you leave and let things the way they are"

"Ohh look at you, so charming, what about next, are you going out of here to fuck her? Fine, Alex is such a whore she wouldn't mind sleep with you anyways." Thomas said trying to get under Paul's skin

Suddenly the punch came out of nowhere, Thomas had his blood all over his face, and Paul's hand was covered in it, Thomas fell screaming in pain because of the impact, the security came to help Thomas and escorted Paul out of the restaurant.

I was on the parking lot upset, sitting in my car, when Paul came to me.

"I'm sorry about what happened there, it wasn't my intention to ruin things" Paul said apologizing

"It's okay, it's not your fault. Thomas is a dick" I said as i held his hands, "Paul what happened to your hand?" As I looked concerned about the blood in his hand.

"This? Oh, it's no big deal, my fist just met Thomas's nose" he said smiling at me.

"Oh my god Paul!"

"Don't worry, security didn't call the cops, they let me go, do you want to go somewhere else?"

I smiled at him and said "I'd love to, but what about the mess you did back there at the restaurant?"

"I'll survive it." He held my hand and we left the place.


	5. I won't go anywhere

"I'm sorry, I lost my temper, that ex-boyfriend of yours is a piece of trash" Paul said cleaning up his hand. We were back at his place, it was a big house, very minimalist. It looked like those houses you see in movies, black furniture, few paintings hanging in the wall and a big window showing the backyard of the majestuous place.

"It's okay, he deserved it" I said drinking the coffee that Paul made.

"I should have hit him harder" Paul told me as he took his shirt off and revealed a tight t-shirt he had. "Come on, I'll show you my house."

After seeing all the bedrooms, his small office, the gym he had and his pool, we took a seat in the patio, sharing a bottle of wine.

"So, you were in a meeting earlier?" I asked him as I took the glass in my hand

"It got cancelled, I was planning to call you, but I saw you there, I decided to say hello. But I had no idea things were about to end up the way they did."

"I called Thomas because I needed to tell him things between us are really over, and he keeps calling and texting. This wasn't a small fight, he betrayed me and I won't forgive him for that."

"He doesn't deserve a woman like you, if he won't appreciate how special you are, he won't do it with any woman"

I blushed and smiled at him. God, he was so perfect, he could bring out a compliment out of nowhere.

"Is it me, or everytime I say something I make you blush?" Paul said sipping his wine

"It's just..." I nervously said

"Are you going to finish that sentence, Alexandra?" Paul sat closer to me, looking me in the eyes

"Probably I'll finish it in another time" I said getting up. "It was so nice of you bringing me here, but I have to go it's getting late and..." Paul's lips were on mine, he held my face with his hands, I pulled him closer, the kiss got intensity and our tongues were wrestling at each other, he finally broke the kiss and said "so, that hasn't made you change your mind about telling me?" With his sexy smile all over his face

"You gotta work a little bit harder" I said teasing him "But it's getting late, and I really have to go"

"What if I add up something more to that kiss, would you stay?" He said putting his arms around my waist.

"I promise you we can take it from here next time" I said kissing him softly

"If that's the deal, I'm so looking forward to our next encounter" He said taking his t-shirt off and sitting in the living room

"See you on Monday, Paul"

"See you on Monday, Alexandra"

"Where have you been? I've called you like five times in a row" Emma said as I opened our apartment's door

"I was at Paul's" I said walking to the kitchen so I could avoid Emma's interrogation

"And you're here because..." Emma said following me and standing in front of the fridge

"I live here, where else I'm supposed to be?" I told her trying to dodge the whole thing

"It's 02:00, I thought you weren't coming home, besides, when you're at someone's place that late that only means one thing" Emma said teasing me.

"Nothing happened Emma, and they won't happen, at least for the moment." I said sitting in a chair

"Weren't you like crazy about him two days ago?"

"I'm not crazy about him, it's just... I need to slow things down, I have no intentions in rushing the whole situation"

"See Alex, that's the problem, you spend so much time trying to figure it out what's right and wrong. I know you made the right call when you decided to wait and not jump into the bed with Thomas, but you said Paul is different, so what's stopping you now?"

"He is… He's so different, that I'm afraid to blow things up, and it's too soon to made my mind about him "

"Well, that's probably a conversation you need to have with him" Emma said hugging me

To be honest, I was scared, Paul seemed to be the perfect man, and I didn't want to ruin what's going on, but I don't have any plans to be fooled again. Probably taking things slow made Thomas cheat on me, I wasn't exactly blaming myself for that but, how could I know when things are on the right track...

I had ignored it Paul for two day, it was actually killing me, but I wanted to be sure of things, after all once you do something you just can't undo it.

Things at office were crazy busy, and I had the intention to call Paul in my lunch break, so I could tell him we're still on the date.

I took my phone and searched for his number, I pressed call and waited a few seconds...

"Hey, it's me" I said nervously

"Hello Alexandra, I've been calling you" he said lowering his voice

"Sorry, I was so busy, lawyers don't have any days off, I'm calling to tell you that I haven't forgotten about tonight"

"Good, I can't wait to see you, maybe we can pick it up from where we left it last time" I was trying to take things as slow it could possibly be, but he made it so hard

"About that..." I started to say

"Alex, I need the whole data from the account we checked last week, and I need it NOW" my boss yelled from his office interrupting my conversation

"I'm sorry Paul, I have to go, I'll talk to you later"

"I'm picking you up at 8:00, does that work for you?"

"Yes, it's perfect. See you then"

I was standing in front of the closet, half naked, trying to pick something to wear. Lately I felt that my clothes weren't pretty or sexy enough when it comes to a date with Paul. I just met him few days ago and he's already messing with my mind, it reminded me a lot my first crush when I was in high school, every time I heard his name I'd absolutely blush, Emma would caught me thinking of him all the time, and I barely slept making scenarios in my head of things that would never happen.

"Are you going on a date in your underwear?" Emma said chuckling as she sat in my bed

"God, I need a small trip to the mall" I said sitting on the bed

"Why don't you wear those dark jeans, black boots and that white blouse?"

"You always save my ass" I said as I rushed to the closet and started putting on the clothes on.

Paul was standing on my door at 8:15, he wore blue faded jeans, a black t-shirt with long sleeves, a leather jacket and he had his hair in a bun. Damn, he was so perfect, any girl would love to be with the american version of a greek god. He smiled at me as I came out and walked down to him, I was nervous because the last time we saw I almost ended in his bed, well not actually in his bed, but pretty much on his patio.

"Beautiful as always" Paul said holding my hand and kissing it

"Thanks, you look good too" I said blushing as we walked to his car. He opened the door for me and I sat inside. When he got inside of the car, he turned on the engine and the radio also turned on, he was listening a saxophone's playlist

"Would you like to listen something else?" He asked me with his shiny eyes on me

"Oh, it's okay, the music's perfect" I said smiling him back

The ride to the movies was pretty quiet, but it wasn't an awkward silence, he held my hand as he was driving, when we got there it was pretty crowded, we decided to watch an action movie, The Avengers, it was my favorite, and I probably have watched the movie like five times, I could even say all the dialogues without any help. As I bought the tickets for the movie, Paul went to the candy bar to get us some food.

"Hey there handsome boy!" A blonde tall girl surprised Paul as he walked out of the line

"Veronica! Wh-what are you doing here?" Paul responded nervously as he looked for me with his eyes

"Paulie don't be silly, what else are you going to do on a movie theater?" Veronica said laughing "oh, you're on a date! Who's the lucky girl" and in that moment I stood up behind Paul.

"I just got out tickets" I said as Paul's face expression totally changed when he saw me

"Oh, here's the lucky girl" the girl told me as she offered me a smile "Paul does have a nice taste"

"Veronica, stop" Paul said as he approached to her

"Come on Paulie, relax, maybe we can become friends"

"Yeah, I don't think, so. Come on Alex, the movie's about to start" Paul said taking my hand and walking inside.

"Paul, do you want to talk about it? We can watch the movie another time and…" I said looking him

"No, let's just watch the movie" He said sitting and eating the popcorn

After the movie finished, we left the movie theater, Paul seemed to be upset, and I didn't want to insist because clearly it's not something he wanted to talk about. Probably the girl was an ex-girlfriend and things ended up like Thomas and I. Hell, I would totally understand it.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" Paul asked me after being in silence for ten minutes

"Why don't we take care of our unfinished business" I said looking straight at him

Back at his place, he took my jacket off and placed it on the kitchen counter, he did the same with his jacket, and went for a bottle of red wine. I could feel my blood beating between my ears, I don't know why, but I knew things were about to change. Paul gave me a glass as he sipped from his glass.

"Paul…" I began to say, as I drank from my glass "I wanted to tell you something, the real reason why Thomas and I broke up"

"Alex, you don't have to tell me this" he said holding my hand

"But I want to, I need to. The reason why Thomas and I broke up wasn't only the fact that he cheated on me, we also broke up because he decided to betray the promise we made."

"And what was the promise?" Paul asked intrigued

"I said I would sleep with him when I would be ready for it. Actually, the restriction wasn't only for Thomas, I told myself I would have sex with someone when the time was right."

"So… You have never had sex?"

"Silly, isn't it?" I said looking down my glass

"No, it's not silly, it's a very mature decision. And I'm willing to wait until you feel ready, because I think things are on the right track between us. Maybe it's pretty soon to say that, but I like how things are between us."

"See Paul. That's the thing… I don't think I can't wait any longer…" I said as I kissed him deeply. I could feel how warm his hands were, without breaking the kiss I sat in his lap and he took my blouse off

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Paul said gasping, trying to catch air

"Yes, I'm sure" I said, kissing him back.

He took me into his room, and placed me on the bed, he climbed on top of me taking off the rest of my clothes, I helped him to take his t-shirt and jeans off, I could feel my heart beating in my throat, I wanted this, I wanted him so badly, the burning desire was all over his eyes as he took my bra off. Paul gently kissed my neck, tracing small kisses along the way. Paul wanted to show me how special things could be when they were made by the perfect person, I was gasping as I felt his lips on my breasts, he took his time, and my body was craving his. I felt my blood boiling as he kissed my stomach and lowered himself between my legs, I had my underwear on and he slowly removed it, his tongue was warm, and he got me into another dimension when he started to circle it between my legs, I was crying his name, I wanted him so much and I couldn't even say a word. Groans and moanings were filling the atmosphere, our bodies became one after that night. But things were far from over, Paul took a small packet and opened, he took his boxers off and round two was on, he slowly entered himself in me, it was painful, but it was the kind of pain that got you coming back for more, he increased the speed, until he let himself go. Trying to catch his breath he placed beside me, playing with my hair. We were so exhausted after the intense action, Paul planted a small kiss on my ear and cuddled with me

"Stay with me Alex" he said softly

"I won't go anywhere Paul, I promise."


End file.
